Certain substituted 1H-imidazo[4,5-c]pyridin-4-amine, quinolin-4-amine, tetrahydroquinolin-4-amine, naphthyridin-4-amine, and tetrahydronaphthyridin-4-amine compounds as well as certain analogous thiazolo and oxazolo compounds have been found to be useful as immune response modifiers (IRMs), rendering them useful in the treatment of a variety of disorders.
There continues to be interest in and a need for compounds, the administration of which can give rise to modulation of the immune response, through induction of cytokine biosynthesis or other mechanisms.